The Pain in Blue Eyes (Re-post)
by misslegolaslover
Summary: A Mirkwood patrol is found dead and their captain and prince Legolas is found injured in more ways then one. Thranduil , Aragorn and Gimili must help him recover. Legolas rape fic don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this Story was originally posted under JST the power of three from S of JST which is me... long story short lost the password and stopped talking to the people who I made the account with, tried to figure away to update the story to keep it going... didn't work, finally after like a year or something I remembered the password deleted the story made my own account and posted it here. Chapters 1 to 5 are all here is Chap one of the new one. A new chap should be posted soon it might not be very long but it will happen!

So sorry for leaving everyone hanging.

Disclaimer- I can not write as well as Tolkien and I am a girl so the characters are not mine. Except for the random unimportant OC's.

* * *

><p>The forest of Mirkwood was quiet and still, the low in the sky and sun set was nearly beginning. Two companions rode on the same horse a human and a dwarf. The King of Gondor had been anticipating his visit for a long while now. The life of a king is not an easy one and he was lucky to get this small reprise. His kingdom was at peace for the time being and he was eager to see his Elvin companion.<p>

"We are almost there my friend." Aragorn said happily to the dwarf sitting behind him.

"Finally, I do not think I will ever enjoy riding on a horse even if it is to see the elf." Gimli replied with a slight grumble. Aragorn chuckled, Gimili and Legolas had been such good friends since the quest and were still now. But Gimili still referred to legolas as elf, the elf or Aragorns personal favourite "pointed eared elvish prienceling"

"You know Gimili he has a name, and horses are not that bad." Aragorn said with a slight smirk.

"I am aware of his name but i feel that elf suits him better, and if you've forgotten he calls me dwarf. The horse is not horrible it is just not my choice of travel."

"Well as I said we are almost there, please be on your best behaviour, when in the presence of Legolas's father. Please just don't be rude." Aragorn said quietly

"You know I am not a child Aragorn, I will be courteous as is needed to King Thranduil." Gimili replied with a slight mirth in his voice.

"Alright Gimili." Aragorn sighed knowing he wasn't going to get a better agreement out of Gimili.

* * *

><p>Aragorn and Gimili reached the palace of Mirkwood just after sunset. The doors were guarded by the regular guards, clad in the green clothing of Greenwood.<p>

"Mae Govannen Im Aragorn"(Well met Im Aragorn) He spoke to the guards in Sindiran. Getting off his horse and helping Gimili down. The guards surveyed them with scrutinizing eyes."This is Gimili, we are here to see Prince Legolas he is expecting us." Aragorn explained

"On moment" the guard quickly slipped through the gates and returned. The guard dispersed in the other guards ears and then the both bowed.

"We apologize for not immediately accepting you your majesty, we have been still be having trouble with strange men wandering around, we do not know a lot about them so we must be cautious." The guard spoke still bowed.(A:N I know that it may seem weird they don't know who he is but the Greenwood/Mirkwood elves have never seen him at least not that I know of)

"Please stand there is no problem, you are well to be diligent." Aragorn said beckoning for them to stand.

"Thank you for the complement, we have had to be even with the ring destroyed evil always has a way of making it's way back." The guard sad with slight anger."I Understand even in times of peace there will always be trouble.

""Yes we know, it is just frustrating… would you please come inside, we will have some one to tend to your horse."

"Thank you." Aragorn motioned for Gimili to follow as he walked inside the doors of the palace. King Tharnduil was seated upon his throne, specking to a group of warriors. They all seemed distressed. When Tharnduil heard the palace door open and shut he looked up, seeing Aragorn and Gimili he raised his hand to silence the warriors.

"If you would please excuse me. We will continue of discussion later." Tharnduil spoke to the warriors.

"Of Course my lord." With a bow they left, leaving Aragorn and Gimili alone with the king. Aragorn looked around confused, Legolas was no were to be seen.

"Mea Govannen, Aragorn King of Gondor and Gimili son of Gloin, my son is still out on patrol he asked me to great you if he was late, I hope your journey was not a hard one." Tharnduil spoke elegantly.

"No not at all, the weather was good so we had an easy time. Is Legolas normal late?" Aragorn asked with slight worry for his friend.

"No not usually but I would worry not I am sure he is fine, he probably stopped to talk to the trees he does that some times, the forests is a great tool and distraction for him." He said with a slight chuckle "My servants will show you to your chambers, you will be alerted when my son returns." He said motioning to a pair of servants.

"Thank you for your hospitality." With a bow Aragorn and Gimili left the kings presence. Aragorn saw that the king was not worried but he had a horrible feeling that something had happened to Legolas.

* * *

><p>Legolas lay on the bloody forest floor naked curled into a ball, surrounded by his dead comrades shivering in a very un-Elvin way. Silent tears slipped down his bruised and bloodied checks. He took shallow gasping breaths trying to keep him self conscious, he didn't know how long he had been lying there curled against the tree, it could have been minutes or hours he didn't know. His eyes slipped closed as he fell in to the beckoning darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>King Tharnduil leaned on the parapet out looking Mirkwood. It was now the morning and his son still had had not returned. He was growing increasingly worried, Legolas was his only ion(son) and since his wife had died many, many years ago Legolas was all the family he had left. He had sent for a second patrol to look for his son and his patrol. Tharnduil prayed to the Valar that his child would be returned to him safe and sound.<p>

The patrol of elves treaded carefully trough the now light but slightly eerie forest. It was quiet, too quiet, the animals did not make a sound. Even the wind its self seemed to have stopped."The trees are sorrowful, blood has been spilt, let us hurry." Gandruis the Captain of the patrol said in an urgent whisper. The patrol walked carefully as they stepped into the clearing the sight they saw made there blood run cold. The grass in the small clearing was splattered with blood, the smell of death filled the air. The elves on the forest floor lay still and un moving. Covered in blood and grim.

"Check for survivors." Gandruis spoke in a voice thick with shock, but that still held authority. The elves went about their sorrowful work. There were only 5 elves on Legolas's patrol and so far four had been found dead.

"Gandruis! Come, come quick, I have found the prince he is still alive!"

Gandruis rushed over to where the prince was. The experienced captain gasped at what he saw. The price lay next to a tree curled in a ball. Blood coated his body and bruises had set in, marring his body with black and purple splotches. His normally neat hair was matted with dirt and blood. His body shook and the tear stains were present on his checks.

"We need to get him back to the palace immediately, he needs to see a healer, get a blanket to cover him!" One of the elves pulled a large blanket of his pack and helped Ganduis wrap Legolas in it. Gandruis then gently lifted Legolas in to him arms. They then set of at a run back tot the palace.

* * *

><p>King Tharnduil sat at the large table in the great hall eating breakfast, Aragorn and Gimili had joined him at his request. They sat in silence all growing increasingly worried about Legolas. There silence was short lived as a servant burst through the doors.<p>

"My King! The patrol of elves you sent to retrieve your son have returned." Tharnduil needed to hear no more he was already out of his seat followed by Aragorn and Gimili. He all but threw open the doors then stopped in his tracks. The Four patrol elves we un harmed luckily, but Tharnduil was not concerned about them when he saw the figure of his still son laying limply in the arms of the head of the patrol. He was wrapped in a large blanket, his eyes closed in an en-elvin way. His face was bruised and his hair was matted and bloody. To Tharnduil's horror his son seemed to wear nothing under the blanket.

"What Happened!" Tharnduil yelled in a panic that he hardly anyone had ever scene.

"We do not know my lord, we found him like this in a clearing just out side the boarder. The rest of the elves that were with him are dead."

"We will find out from him later right now we need a healer and quick, bring him to the healing h-" Aragorn cut in before he could finish.

"My Lord allow me I am a well trained healer or at least allow me to help." Aragorn said desperate to help Legolas. He had never seen Legolas in such a state Aragorn had known Legolas for a very long time and had never seen him look son hurt or beaten down, he cared for him like a brother and he wouldn't rest until he knew Legolas was alright.

"Very well, let us go." With that they were off, except for Gimili who stayed behind. Gimili turned to on of the patrol elves with a fierce look on his face.

"You better be telling the truth that you know nothing." He said in a low ton taking a step closer to the poor elf. "because if your not I swear I'll kill you."

"I swear I know nothing, please!" The elf cried fearfully he was still young and had never met a dwarf nor knew what power they had. Seeing the fearful expression on the elfs face, Gimili softened.

"I am sorry, I should not have taking my anger out on you, I believe you are telling the truth." Gimili said with sigh. The elf nodded slightly before truing and walking away slightly confused. Gimili knew it was not the elfs fault but he had never seen Legolas like that and he felt like the minute he had heard Legolas was un-characteristically late he should have kown something had happened. Even though Legolas was older than Gimili, he was still protective over him. With a sigh Gimili turned and ran to the healing chambers to see how Legolas was fairing

* * *

><p>"Please do what ever you can to help my son." Thranduil said to the head healer of Mirkwood, a elleth with brown hair pulled up in a tight bun a stand falling out hear or there. Though as all elves always looked young, you could see the same wisdom in her eyes as the eyes of Lord Elrond<p>

"Of course my lord." The healer stated with a bow "I may need help." She said casting a glance at the still prince laying on the bed.

"Please my lord allow me to help." Aragorn said stepping in to Thranduils line of view.

"Alright as long as my son is helped I do not care."

"My King I am very sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave." The head healer said in a slightly shy voice.

"Leave! But I must stay-…. Alright I will wait in the hall." The king said with a sigh realizing that he would be of no help.

"Thank you my Lord." The healer said with another bow. The King, Gimili and the guards left the room each casting one last glance at Legolas who lay still on the bed.

The Minute the door closed the Healer and Aragorn set in to action.

"Help me remove this blanket, be careful I see the blood as leaked through witch mean the wounds may have been stuck to it a little, oh yes and my name is Cuilwen and you are Aragorn, correct? I have met your foster father Lord Elrond."

"Yes I am I learned the art of healing from him." Aragorn said as he slowly help Cuilwen peel the blanket of Legolas.

"Good then I will trust you to assist me." The two moved the blanket of the elf down to the level of the elfs waist. Five long gashes covered the elf's chest, they were only leaking small amounts of blood as they had already began to seal. Around the gashes the skin was red and inflamed.

"Are they infected?" Aragorn asked Cuilwen, she lent down and put a finger along the cut.

"I feel no heat, the flush is just from them fighting infection." Aragorn nodded in response. Aragorn looked three cuts on the elfs neck. He looked closely and gasped at what he saw. The elfs neck was not cut it was bitten.

"They are bite, marks!" He gasped out looking at Cuilwen.

"Well hopefully they do not scar." She said with a sigh. "I pray there in nothing more along those lines of injury." Aragorn's eyes widened

"You can't possibly mean.. you don't think." He could not finish

"I have been a healer for more than two millennium child and I have seen my fair share of everything. When someone has injury's such as bite mark it normally, not always but normally leads to a more … intimate assault." She said slowly pressing on the elfs ribs.

"He has four broken ribs." She stated "Please do not think me coldhearted I have just known not to get two involved, I know he is your friend but right now he is your patient and you must not let emotions rule you at least for now."

"I understand." He said nodding looking back at the elf. The Aragorn propped the elf up gently holding him to see his back.

"He has bruising back hear as well and I can count about 6 slashes." Aragorn stated

"He also has bruising along his hips, the shape is that of hands." Aragorn took a deep breath keeping him self calm. "We can remove the rest of the blanket."

All Aragorn did was nod in response. They moved down the blanket and even the experienced healer looked upset by what she saw.

* * *

><p>Outside in the hall Thranduil paced back and forth. He had only ever been this worried once before. The day his wife took ill, she was an elf and it should have not happened but it did and no healers could tell him why. He remembered pacing back and forth out side her room too and when the healers came out the whole world had ended. She had died they told him it was painless but he would never forget it and he would never forgive him self if he lost Legolas too. Legolas was his child.. His green leaf… his everything! He bit his lip 'no I can not cry I must be strong for my son.' he thought fiercely In his dismay he did not rely notice the dwarf standing near him.<p>

Gimili stood silently against the wall. Legolas was like a brother to him and even though he knew Legolas was older Gimili had always found the need to protect him. He new that what ever happened would happen and there was nothing he could do to change that but. What ever did happen he would be there for his elven friend every step of the way. His attention was turned to the pacing King in front of him. Gimili had always been told that Thranduil was bad and cold hearted. But Gimili had never got that impression from meeting him and right now he did not look royal he looked like any parent worried deeply about their child.

* * *

><p>Aragorn took a deep breath, probably the tenth in a matter of minutes. Legolas lay still the blanket completely gone. He thighs were bruised with what looked to be hand prints of a different size then the ones on his hips. There was also scratches littering them. His legs were bloodied and one of his ankles seemed to be twisted. But the worst was when they turned him over reviling this torched back side. Blood leaked sluggishly down from the small hole that looked as if it was stretched forcefully. Also welts could be seen on each cheak. Also more scratches and bruising. Aragorn could feel a wide array of emotions building with in him. Anger for one at the people that did this to his friend, pity for Legolas and a bit of guilt for not being there.<p>

Aragorn and Cuilwen began treating what ever they could, wrapping the elf in bandages head to foot. They put salve on the scratches and marks and tightly bound the ankle. Next were the ribs.

"Hold him still." Cuilwen said placing her hand on the first broken rib. Aragorn nodded getting a firm but gentle hold on the elf. When the first rib was set, even in his state of forced sleep, he screamed. He tensed under Aragorn's hold.

"It will be over soon mellon nin" Aragorn whispered in to his friends ear not knowing if he could be heard or not. Another rib was set and Legolas cried out again. Aragorn continued whispering words of comfort to his friend. Two ribs and two cries later it was done. The ribs were then tightly bound. The wounds on his chest And back were also dressed. For the other injury of the elf striped of fabric were ripped and put on the elf in a crisscross manner. Once they were don they put the elf in a sleep robe and placed him a clean bed. Covering him up with a blanket, they walked out to tell Thranduil what they found.

Thranduil's and Gimili's heads turned in the direction of the door as they heard it opening. They both held their breath.

"He will live." Cuilwen said in a neutral voice.

"Thank the Valar." Thranduil exclaimed and then stopped looking at the healer and Aragorn who still had grim expressions on their faces.

"What is wrong, he lives." Thranduil questioned hidden panic raising in his voice.

"My Lord your son will live but, my lord he, he was taken by force." She said lowing her face not wanting to see the kings expression.

"No it can't be." Thranduil said placing a hand on the wall. This could not be happening for elves the crime or rape was the most heinous. It was hard for anyone but for and elf it was worse some even died from the act alone and other died shortly after from grief. Thranduil took a shaky breath and straightened up. He was upset but he had to be strong for his child.

"May we see him now." Yes of coarse my lord, just make sure to keep quiet he needs healing sleep." Cuilwen said gesturing with her hand to the door for the king to enter. Aragorn was about to follow when he was grabbed by Gimili.

"Is he going to be ok Lad, is he. Don't you lie to me now!" Gimili said in a stern voice

"Physically he will heal Gimili." Aragorn said quietly

"What about mentally."

"I wish I could tell you but I cannot I am sorry my friend."

"It's alright Aragorn you have nothing to be sorry for, come we will want to be there for him when he wakes up." Aragorn nodded following the dwarf into the room.

The King sat beside the bed of his son holding his hand. Legolas was wrapped in white bandages that made him look more pale then he already was. He was laid on his side so not to aggravate his injury's. His long golden hair was tied back in a sort of braid but still looked messy and beaten. Aragorn and Gimili sat down close and waited with the king and healer for Legolas to wake up.

* * *

><p>He could feel sleep leaving him, he did not want to wake up how ever or face the world. He could not think straight. He was ashamed, guilty and terrified all at once. He could feel his body began to shake slightly as the memories flooded his mind , pushed down taken beaten it was a massive painful horrible blur. He had to open his eyes to make it stop! He slowly peeled his eyes open and noticed the pain the set in his body. His chest, his back, legs, everything was in pain. He could hear hushed voices, and saw blobs of colour through his dazed eyes. Slowly the world focused and he saw four people. His father and Gimili, Aragorn and a healer but for some reason he still felt fear rush trough him, fear, shame and humiliation. Tears trickled down his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Thranduil, who was still holding his Childs hand noticed a slight tremble. He then saw Legolas's eyes slowly open.<p>

"He is beginning to wake up." He said in a hushed tone. The other gathered around. Legolas blinked blearily at them. A slight shake in his form.

"Legolas Ion nin can you hear me." Legolas blinked back him again. Then to there shock Legolas beagn to shake, with wide eyes and tears slowly leaked their way down his face.

* * *

><p>A Slight shake overtook his frame. Tears worked their way down his ashen cheeks. He stared at the people in front of him. Then lowered his eyes shame building within him. How could a prince of Mirkwood a member of the fellowship let this happen, he felt so dirty. He tried to sit up, he had to get out of this bed and away from the stares of his loved ones. When he tried to moved pain crossed through him. He couldn't help but let out a low moan.<p>

"Not so fast child, lay back down." Cuilwen stated softly placing a hand on the princes cheat to push him back down. Legolas immediately tensed and his shake became more prominent. He could not help his quickening breathing. A flash of a rough hand pushing him down flashed in his mind. Before he could think more tears were working their way down his face.

"Legolas ion nin calm down, nobody will hurt you." Thranduil said trying to sooth his child. Legolas focused hi vision on his father. He did not however slow his breathing in fact it quickened. What must his father think of him now. "Legolas you need to calm your breathing."

'_calm down little elf it will be harder if you struggle.' _a voice passed through his head. He could not think straight nothing made sense. He was at home why could he still hear the voices?

Thranduil was at a loss for what to do Legolas was not calming down far from it, he had not seen Legolas like this since he was an elfing right after his Nanneth had died. Thranduil did not know if it would work but followed his instinct and sat down on the bed and pulled Legolas into his arm and began to sing him the same Lullaby he sang him the very night his nanneth passed to the halls of mandos(spelling?). Legolas tensed at first but took a deep breath as deep as he could at least and relinquished to his Adar's embrace. Slowly finding more and more comfort in it. He found him self clinging to his Adar's robes tightly, burring his face in them and sobbing gently. He was so ashamed of this display but he could not stop the tears. He was vaguely aware of a door opening and then shutting but all he cared about was the comfort of his Adar. As he feel in to an uneasy sleep listening to the soft lullaby he did not know what was happening around him and he did not care, all he wanted was to be in this embrace forever and forget everything.

Aragorn and Gimili had been shocked to say the least. Legolas was always strong and calm. Always level headed never loosing his cool. The eyes and the ears of the fellowship he was. During the whole display Aragorn and Gimili had stood silently not knowing what to do and both feeling guilty for that fact. When Thranduil had pulled Legolas into his arms they tactfully left them alone just with the healer feeling like it was a private family moment of such. Or at least that was their excuse. The two friends stood in silence out in the hall until Aragorn spoke up.

"In all the years I have known him I have never seen him act like that." He said more voicing his thoughts then actually specking to Gimili.

"Me neither my friend me neither, but you know I bet he'll pull through. It can't be that bad he just first woken up, I mean it's not like he's dying." Gimili spoke trying to ease the ex-rangers worry and his own.

"He could be." Aragorn spoke quietly not looking Gimili in the eyes.

"What do you mean he had no life threatening injuries, or is there something you didn't tell me!" Gimili said raising his voice in both fear for his friend and anger at Aragorn for with holding something from him.

"No Gimili you do not understand." He said looking at the dwarf. "Elves are different Gimili, you know they can die of grief."

"But it could not have been that bad could of it, I mean he is strong and though it is a vial act it is knowing to stop living because of." Gimili said confusion showing in his gruff features.

"To your kind maybe Gimili but not to Elves they are so pure and it is an act they have no understanding of. For a creature of light to be taken like that is the worst crime. Many times elves do not survive no matter how strong they are, Gimili! Don't you see Legolas could die!" Aragorn yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

Gimili stumbled as if the words were a physical form hitting him. He hit the wall with a thump and slid down.

"I had no idea." Was all he could say. Legolas could die? It could not be so, it was not fair! The elf could not die.. Legolas could not die! Gimili thoughts broke when he felt Aragorn sit down next to him with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry my friend I should not have shouted I have just never felt so helpless, I have lead an army in to mount doom, healed thousands of people and now I am a King but I could do nothing but stand there and watch my friend break apart. What kind of king am." He sighed again looking very defeated. Gimili turned to him.

"A good king, Aragorn that is what you are…. You said that many elves die but you did not say all did you?" Gimili questioned

"No I did not?" Aragorn said slightly confused as to we are his friend was headed with this line of conversation.

"Well then Legolas will just have to be one of the ones that is not of the many won't he." Gimili said with a slightly triumphant tone of voice.

"Gimili that is not up for us to decide."

"That well may be but we can not give up when we have not even started can we, I for one will not!"

"Your right, I should not have fallen into despair so easily, if nothing else at all we can be there for him, we can be friend like we always have been and not abandon him.. Thank you Gimili you truly are a worthy friend, even in your greif you wear able to bring me out of mine." Aragorn said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me tell I can do the same for Legolas." With that the lapsed into and uneasy silence.

Legolas opened his eyes once again, he had only slumbered about an hour, but he could not sleep. He felt arms around him and momentarily tensed until the voice of his Adar flooded his ears. In soft reassuring waves.

"It is only me Legolas don't be scared, it's just me." Legolas relaxed, for a moment and the pulled from the embrace. To look at his Adar. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Why was it so hard to speak to his family had he fallen that far. He gathered his courage and took a deep breath before specking.

"Adar." He said his voice a bit raspy

"Yes ion nin, what is it." Thranduil said softly not wanting to send Legolas into a fit of tears like before.

"I am, I am sorry, I should not have acted in such a manner, I-" Legolas could not finish for a coughing fit over took him. His Adar was immediately rubbing his back gently and the healer was at his side.

"Do not try and talk to much, you are quite injured my lord. Here drink this it will help." She passed Legolas a mug with strangely coloured liquid. He hesitated but drank the liquid down, he coughed a few more time and then the fit ended. Legolas was about to lay back sown when he remembered something.

"Adar the other elves on my patrol are they all right were are they." He asked looking around as if he would find them. Thranduil lowered his head.

"I am sorry Legolas but they were all killed." Thranduil watched his ion closely waiting for a reaction, but none came Legolas simply stayed still for a moment and nodded slightly before falling back down onto the bed.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned this type of reaction almost worried him more then his son bursting into tears.

"I am well Adar, please may I rest." Legolas said plainly with dull eyes.

"yes of course Legolas of coarse." Thraduil pulled the balnkets back up over him carefully and left his son to sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why don't you enjoy it elf? Am I not good enough for you?' The man yelled kicking the tied up elf hard in the ribs. The elf made no sound but silent tears leaked down his face. <em>

_The man laughed and roughly flipped the elf onto his stomach his arms twisting in the binds. _

'_Lets see if you enjoy this shall we.' He whisper into the elfs ear, then with out warning he thrust into the poor creature tearing his pale flesh. After what seemed like an eternity to the elf the man spent him self. He laughed and pushed the bleeding Elf to the ground, cutting his bonds he whispered in the elfs ear 'run' the elf didn't need to be told twice despite the pain he ran for all he was worth. _

* * *

><p>Legolas's mind was hazy still half in the dream, having been left alone no one saw him as he go out of hi bed out of the door and ran away from the assailant in his dream.<p>

* * *

><p>The haze followed him through a place he did not know. He could hear heavy footsteps and even heavier breathing following him. So he ran, fear coursing it's way through out his Elvin body. He felt his energy fading his strength failing. But he ran none the less, an evil laugh was assaulting his hearing. He could feel his heart racing his breath becoming erratic; he was struggling to keep him self awake, and running.<p>

"Is that the fastest you can run elf." A voice sounded directly beside, causing him to stop and flip around only to find air. He turned in a complete circle still only finding haze. So he forced his body to start running again.

"Scared little elf?" The voice sounded beside him again. He didn't stop this time, as again he saw nothing. Fear raced in his veins his heart pumped in his ears.

"Why are you scared don't you want to play anymore, where is that brave Elvin spirit that I've heard about, why are you still running? I bet your family would be ashamed to see a brave warrior running for his life." The voice sounded on all sides of him echoing through the haze surrounding his entire be

"Run" The voice echoed "Weak elf." It sounded "A shame to your family" The voice spoke all at once mixing in his ears until all the sound mixed as one but at the same time could be heard clearly. Legolas clamped his hands over his ears as hard as he could but the voices boomed through.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed and the voices kept getting louder "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The louder he yelled the louder the voices seemed to be. Suddenly the voices stopped and Legolas's world turned black.

* * *

><p>Thranduil was woken out of slumber by a strong feeling of dread through his veins. He shot up from the chair, he had passed in to slumber in and immediately looked over to Legolas's bed. To his horror Legolas was gone. He got up and began a frantic search of the room. But his son was no were to be seen. He ran to the hall, it was still slightly dark the dawn still about 20 minutes away. He ran down the dimly lit hallway slamming open doors finding each and everyone empty.<p>

Aragorn was catching some needed rest when Thranduil burst his door open as well wakening him up instantly. Aragorn shot out of bed.

"What is it what's wrong?" He asked quite frazzled

"Legolas he's gone!" Thranduil yelled not realizing how frantic his voice sounded.

"What do you mean gone!" Aragorn shouted back

"I woke up and his bed was empty, and all the rooms are empty." Thranduil said calming down a bit. "Please just help me look for him he shouldn't be up in his condition."

"Of course, you keep looking, I will go wake up Gimili so he can help." Aragorn said also calming down.

"Alright, if we don't find him within the hour I am calling the guards." Argorn simply nodded and ran to find Gimili.

Aragorn ran to Gimili room and pushed the door open. "Gimili wake up, Legolas is missing." Aragorn yelled knowing Gimili could sleep through almost anything.

"He's what?" Gimili yelled jumping up reaching for his axe.

"Gimili put down the axe, and come help me look for him." Aragorn said

"Yes all right, darn elf he's so much trouble." Gimili grumbled even though him and Aragorn both new he didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking in the horizon, when Aragorn literally stumbled over Legolas. He had been searching the outside in the gardens knowing that Legolas always liked being with nature more then being indoors ever since he had met him.<p>

"Legolas!" Aragorn called and then suddenly stumbled over something on the ground, Aragorn looked down. He saw Legolas curled in the ball. Next to the vine covered wall of the small garden.

"Legolas?" He said kneeling down in front of him. "Legolas." Aragorn said a little louder. Getting no response from the pale elf, Legolas actually seemed to curl in to a smaller ball if that was possible. Aragorn then placed a gentle hand on Legolas's shoulder and shook it gentle hoping to wake Legolas in a calm manner. Legolas didn't wake but a slight shiver took over his frame. Aragorn sighed and shook him a bit harder. Legolas's eyes snapped open and he immediately flinched away from Aragorn. Aragorn moved away slightly, holding up both his hands in a none threatening manner.

"Legolas mellon-nin, be at peace your safe here." Aragorn said in a calm soft voice his hands still held up. Legolas looked at Aragorn for a long moment, his eyes slowly losing the haze that was in them. Miscellaneous tears falling down his face. He then blinked a couple times before he finally spoke.

"Estel?" He asked in a quiet cracking voice

"Yes Legolas it's me, calm down." Aragorn spoke in a level toned voice. Legolas gave a slight nod but his quiver did not seas nor did his tears.

Aragorn looked hesitantly at Legolas, he had never experienced Legolas in this kind of situation. In all the years he had known him Legolas had never shown fear or pain unless absolutely necessary. Not knowing what to do was unnerving, he was the king of one of the greatest kingdoms in middle earth and yet in this situation he didn't know what to do. Aragorn sighed no matter how uncertain he felt he knew that he needed to get Legolas back inside and in bed. He also needed to be checked over. Who knew what injuries he had aggravated with his escape? He would have to find why later.

"Legolas, come lets go back inside." Aragorn said standing up slowly and holding out his hand. Legolas looked at Aragorn's hand then back at the ground. Aragorn sighed and withdrew his hand. Legolas took a deep breath and pushed him self to his feet unsteadily. He swayed dangerously so Aragorn put a hand on Legolas's back to steady him, only to have Legolas violently straighten and move away in a single moment.

"Legolas calm down I'm not going to hurt, you know that." Aragorn said in slight disbelief. Legolas sighed

"I am sorry Estel" he said lowering his head in shame at his pathetic actions. What kind of warrior ran. The phrase sounded in his head.

"Legolas mellon-nin please do not hang your head, you do not need to apologize, it just worry's me to see you this way, please I wont touch you just come back inside." Aragorn said trying to bring his friend out of thoughts of shame, that Aragorn himself could not understand.

'He speaks out of pity not out of truth.' a voice sounded in Legolas's head. Legolas tried to dismiss it but with no avail the shame simply laid further upon him. As such he said nothing back to Aragorn simply nodded and began to slowly make his way back inside the castle.

When they arrived sometime later due to Legolas's slow and laboured walking as he would not allow Aragorn to help him. The sun was already in the sky. Gimili and Thranduil were already at Legolas's room being sent word of Legolas being found.

"Legolas! ion-nin there you are!" Thranduil said with relief going and embracing Legolas in a tight hug. Legolas immediately tensed under the hold and fought to get out.

"Let go please let go!" Legolas yelled struggling against his fathers embrace. Thranduil quickly let go in surprise.

"Legolas ion-nin I am not going to hurt you." Legolas simply looked at his father taking deep breaths. He new in his heart his father would not hurt him not cause him pain but the voice was ever there whispering in his ear telling him not to speak not to except comfort, for he was tainted and unclean. He was vaguely aware of someone leading back in to a room into a bed.

"You given us quite the scare lad." Gimili spoke breaking the silence

Gimili? he was now very confused in his jumbled mind he had not thought about why Aragorn was there in the first place and had not even noticed Gimili. Why were they here? He racked his brain but everything was in shambles falling through cracks, pieces and thoughts crumbled. All he could remember was vile hands and cursing tongues, hurt and shame. He brought his hands up to his head gripping his hair everything was so confusing. His breath began to quicken, hands were touching him faces were blurring his breathing quickened even more his heart racing.

The other three in the room watch this transformation in a stunned silence as Legolas shook and hyperventilated gripping his hair, eyes darting back and fourth sweat pouring down his porcelain face.

"Legolas mellon-nin you need to calm down." Aragorn said trying not to cause him more fear.

"Slow your breathing." Aragorn said calmly taking a step forward cautiously so as Legolas was close enough to lean on him as needed but no actually touching him. Legolas could not calm him self the voices, the feeling, everything was weighing on him. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell into Aragorn. He was a bit startled, but too upset and confused to pull him self up. Tears began to fall down his face and he couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked his frame. His hands grasped Aragorn shirt desperately as two strong arms slowly pulled him closer. He sobbed brokenheartedly into his friend not knowing or having the strength to do anything else. Aragorn held him close whisper words of comfort not knowing what else could be done.

Thranduil stood looking dejected as he could do nothing to ease his child's pain and Gimili was just in shock that Legolas had fallen so far. Legolas soon cried him self to sleep and was laid down on the bed and covered. Questions could be asked later right now rest was needed for everyone.

* * *

><p>Legolas was finally sleeping peacefully, or at lest as peaceful as possible in the current situation. Everyone was quiet, nobody spoke or moved because nobody new what to do. in tell Gimili broke the silence.<p>

"Well we best all be getting some sleep, we can't help the lad by sitting here worrying."

"Yes you're right master dwarf you all better go get some sleep." Thranduil said not moving  
>himself.<p>

"You should get some rest as well." Aragorn spoke up

"No I will be fine I need to stay here." Thranduil answered, with a sad smile. Aragorn was about to protest when Gimili gave him a your-not-going-to-win-look. With that Aragorn left with Gimili, biding Thranduil goodnight and giving Legolas a final glance.

Now that it was only Father and son left in the room, Thranduil let a tear fall down his porcelain cheek, a tear for the pain of his only son.

* * *

><p>The sun was just inching it was over the lowest trees in Mirkwood when Legolas awoke. Blearily he looked around. He saw his Adar asleep in the chair beside his bed, Legolas smiled slightly to himself at the sight of the king, one leg up one leg down head fallen back mouth open, it was quite the undignified sight. Legolas moved to sit up but winced when pain raced through his body. He at once remembered why his Ada was there in the first place and the smile quickly faded leaving a trembling line in its place. He looked out the window as the sun rose higher in the sky. He sighed, it seemed life still went on, the sun still rose people still woke up to go to work, and life went on. Then why did it feel as if the world had ended? It had not ended for him; it had ended for his companions though. They would never again see the light of the sun, never again rise in the morning. Never again have there loved ones run to embrace them when they returned. He had failed as a warrior and as a prince how could he ever speak to his father again, or Gimili and Aragorn. He was disgusting and tainted with the sent of men on his skin as well as the blood of his dead comrades. A stir from his Ada broke him from his thoughts.<p>

"Legolas!" Thranduil rejoiced glad to see his son awake. "How are you ion-nin?" He asked stretching his stiff muscles. Legolas simply looked down saying nothing.

"Legolas won't you speak to me." He asked with concern laced in his voice. Legolas kept his eyes firmly on his lap. He did not deserve to speak in his father's presence.

"Alright ion-nin you don't have to speak." Thranduil sighed standing up.

"What about some breakfast then, I bet the dinning hall is already preparing some, but if your not feeling up to it I could have it brought to you"? Thranduil didn't think Legolas should leave his bed but he wanted to give him the choice, so he would not feel trapped. Legolas said nothing simply got out of bed, slowly and a bit wobbly and walked over to the dresser. Thranduil nodded.

"Alright the dinning hall it is, would you like me to leave so you can get changed Legolas?" Legolas simply nodded keeping his eyes fixed anywhere but on his father. Once Thranduil had left Legolas let out a shaky sigh. He new he shouldn't be so nervous around his father but he just couldn't help it. Even with everyone around him he felt so alone. Legolas sighed again there was no point feeling sorry for him self. He pulled a simple pair of green silvery-gray leggings out of his dresser along with a light blue tunic. He then carefully pulled off his shirt and winced slightly at the pain he felt. He took a deep breath and took off his leggings as well. He paused and turned to the mirror. Stopping his self from crying out he merely gasped at the sight, he looked awful his skin was pale and marred with cuts and bruises. Bandages rapped around his torso. His hair was messed and dishevelled also giving him a very pathetic look. Legolas turned his head away disgusted with the sight off him self.

'Your lucky I wish to take you little elf for no one else surely would want to, the disgusting creature you are.' The thick voice sounded in his head causing him to wince again. He quickly pulled on his clothes despite the pain, he new he looked ugly but what could he do? With a shaking sigh Legolas held back a sob that threatened to break forth from his mouth. No he could not cry he did not deserve it.

"Legolas, ion-nin? Are you alright in there?." Thranduil called in to the room. Legolas quickly walked to the door and opened it. Wanting to look like everything was fine, and that he calm and composed even though he was the complete opposite.

"Ah there you are, now lets go and get something too eat." Thranduil said. Legolas gave no reply just walked past his father. He faltered in his steps though and stumbled not managing to hide the wince as his wounds were aggravated. Thranduil was at his side in a moment. Grabbing his arm as to steady him. Thranduil hesitated when Legolas flinched but did not let go of his arm.

"Legolas are you all right? Do want to go back to your room." Thranduil asked concern laced his voice. Legolas merely shook his head. Thranduil was not overly convinced but did not want to push Legolas so he simply sighed .

"Alright Legolas, just please tell me if it becomes to much." Legolas gave a very slight nod. They began again there slow walk to the great hall. Thranduil was becoming increasingly worried about Legolas's silence but thought that possibly seeing Aragorn and the dwarf he was so fond of might cause a positive reaction or a lest something other than this unnerving silence. If he only new how wrong he was.

The dinning hall was already brimming with chatter and bustling people as it always was. Some might find it odd that the royals ate with everyone else in the palace but. Thranduil liked to follow his wife's policy that your status dose not define you. But the way you live through the title you were given. As they entered all eyes rose to them, obviously news had spread about Legolas. Feeling Legolas tense considerably beside him, Thranduil sent everyone a mind- your- own- business – look. Everyone complied almost immediately except for the king or Gondor and a certain dwarf who looked rather odd sitting at a table full of elves. Aragorn smiled and gestured to the two empty chairs beside him. With a slight nod Thranduil approached with Legolas in tow.

"Good to see you Legolas. How are you feeling this morning?" Aragorn asked in a cheerful voice that was well at masking his worry. Legolas didn't look well at all he was pale with dark circles under his eyes and he kept his head bowed and eyes placed firmly on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Aragorn waited patently for Legolas to answer after about a minute of waiting he sighed. "Here come sit down the food here is great. You have good chefs indeed Lord Thranduil.

"Yes the best in all of Mirkwood." Thranduil said with a smile as he and Legolas could see Aragorn was trying to keep the mood light. But Legolas seemed not to notice. He now exchanged staring at the floor to staring at the plate full of food in front of him. Making no move that would suggest eating.

"Aren't you going to eat elf?" Gimili said in a gruff voice, mouth full of food. "Your already skinny enough as it is, any smaller and I could beat you even easier than I can now!" Legolas made no attempt to rise to the bate. Gimili gave a Thranduil and Aragorn a worried look. Why wasn't Legolas talking? Sure Legolas was a quiet person in general but as of now he wasn't even uttering a single syllable.

Legolas wanted to talk he rely did but it felt like he couldn't he felt so dirty and ashamed and being here with all theses people made it worse. He came to the dinning hall, thinking he would be able to get over his fear. But he was wrong. He was so stupid to think he was strong enough. What must they think of him now?

Thranduil gave a slight shrug and a worried glance at Legolas. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Legolas ion-nin you have to eat something. You wont heal if you don't." Legolas made no response lost in his thoughts of self loathing and hatred."Legolas!" Legolas snapped out of his thought and looked timidly up at his father. "Legolas did you hear me I said you need to eat something." Thranduil repeated growing even more worried every minute. As expected Legolas only gave a slight nod, and picked up a small piece of fruit and began to chew. 'at least that's something.' Thranduil thought.

* * *

><p>After Aragorn and Gimili finished they waited, for the other two. Trying all the while to pull Legolas in to some kind of light conversation. Witch failed miserably. Thranduil was soon finished as well. Seeing his father was done Legolas pushed his barley touched plate away and stood shakily. He had ate with them now he just wanted to be by himself. All theses people made him nervous. What were they thinking? Probably how weak and pitiful he is? Legolas thought glumly. Aragorn was the one to snap his out of his thoughts this time.<p>

"Legolas I think we should go back to your rooms I can see your tired and I need to make sure your injury's are healing properly.." Seeing Legolas tense Aragorn added. "Don't worry I will be quick it will only take a couple minutes, but I rely need to make sure nothing is infected." Legolas looked at Aragorn with apprehension but nodded briefly. The four then began there walk back to Legolas's chambers Legolas only stumbling a few times along the way. Once the entered the room Aragorn Motioned for Legolas to sit down on the bed. Which he did.

"Legolas do you want them to stay or go?"Aragorn asked motioning to Gimili and Thranduil. Legolas merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, Legolas they will stay but tell me if you want them to leave at any point." Aragorn said. "First I am going to check the wounds on your upper body alright, I am going to need you to take off your tunic." Aragorn explained he thought it was best to tell Legolas everything he was going to do. This way Legolas would be less frightened he hoped at least. Legolas took a deep shuddering breath before complying. He then slowly peeled of his tunic. All the while trying to keep him self calm. Telling him self it was just Aragorn and it would be over quickly.

Aragorn to his word worked fast, fast but efficient. He checked the wound on his chest along with the broken ribs. Witch he re bond. Legolas sat surprisingly still and calm through this. Even when Aragorn had to cleanse the large wounds on his back witch had to hurt.

" Legolas I need you to take your Legging off alright." Legolas made no move. "I know it's hard Legolas but I have to look at those wounds too." 'Its just Aragorn. Legolas though, but he didn't want Gimili and his father to see him. He didn't want anybody to.

"Gimili, Thranduil could you leave please." Aragorn said seeing the pleading look Legolas had on his face.

"Alright, we will be outside if you need us." Thranduil said leaving with Gimili. It felt as if he and the dwarf were always out in the hall.

Once they were gone Aragorn turned back to Legolas. "It's just you and me now, ok I know you don't want me to do this but I promise I wont hurt you." Aragorn said trying to reassure his friend. "I need you to take off your leggings." Legolas's looked at Aragorn with fear in his eyes.

"Come on elf take off those clothes and let me see what hides underneath." The rough voice sounded in his head. "Why are you scared, I wont hurt you." The man laughed. The voice got louder, Legolas covered his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut but they voices didn't stop.

Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas shook his eyes shut, hands over his ears. Mouthing the words stop and leave me alone.

"Legolas! Legolas! Come on Legolas snap out of it!" Aragorn shouted in worry. This had no response so he resorted to garbing Legolas by the shoulders and shaking him. This had disastrous results, Legolas froze for a brief second and stared up at Aragorn with terrified eyes, before scrambling off the bed and landing on his bottom on the floor. Aragorn and him would have laughed at this normally. But his was not a normal situation. Thranduil and Gimili came running in the room herring the commotion.

"What did you do to him!?" shouted Thranduil seeing Legolas cowering on the floor.

"I didn't do anything, lower your voice we don't want to frighten him more." Aragorn said crouching down near Legolas on the floor.

"Sorry, I just... I have never seen him like this before." Thranduil admitted

"It's alright just be quiet." Aragorn said not trying to sound harsh, but in his worried state he felt he did.

Gimili simply stood and watched not able to fathom how far Legolas had fallen in such a short time. He hated feeling so helpless. But he didn't know how to deal with this. He could only watch.

"Legolas." Aragorn said softly. "Please Legolas I wont hurt you how can you think I would?" Aragorn asked. Legolas hardly new what was happening the voice in his head wouldn't go away, wouldn't stop telling him how worthless he was, wouldn't stop making him relive that horrible night. He felt tears coming down his face, he couldn't stop the sob that broke free. Everyone froze when they heard Legolas utter the first words he had all day.

"I'm scared."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all the favorites and the follows also the review :) it makes me happy, sorry this chap is short but not that short because the first chap is 5 chapters together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to the Guinness that is JRR Tolkien

* * *

><p>2 months earlier<p>

In a back alley of lake town (1) a young girl cried, no one heard and if they did they were not listening, for she was but a sweeping of the street in many eyes, since the attack of the dragon all those years ago the town had never been back to it's former glory. Bard (2) had put his best efforts in trying to rebuild it but once he died, the spirit he brought to the town died with it, or at least that's how the story goes.

"Please stop!"the girl cried as she tried to push the man off of her exposed body. This cry did nothing but to earn her a slap across the face.

"Shut it scum, your lucky I want to take you! You filthy wretch!" The man yelled, the man himself was in his late fifties, the hair on his head balding and he had the pungent odor of strong alcohol on his clothes and breath. He was not a good looking man and not particularly strong but he did have one thing that he had to his name, his intelligence, many who saw him would never guess that the balding man was an accomplished maker of debilitating drugs which he used on his many test victims. He was working his way up to a bigger and better catch.

He was after the crown prince of Mirkwood.

Elves had always infuriated the man, as the humans around him died from old age and disease the Elves lived on, never dieing. Not like his family, not like his wife not like his child. No those Elves did not know what it felt like to feel pain. Especially the royalty among them the king angered him more then anything. Staying in his palace in the forest, never knowing of true suffering, never caring about any one. When the town had been in need the Elvin King could have helped but he did not, he stayed on his throne and merely watched their suffering. He had a child that would never die, he would never have to see his child's life fade in front of his eyes.

At least he thought he would never have to go through that pain. But this was the goal of the man. He and some others had been developing a drug that could render even an elf helpless, he had been testing it on the sweepings of the street, local prostitutes and others who would not be missed.

The man threw the girl to the ground as he was finished with her. The girl cried on the ground not ceasing until the dagger the man held sliced across her neck.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Two weeks had passed since Legolas had uttered the words I'm scared in front of his father and two close friends. Since that time he had not spoken a single word again.

Thranduil was growing increasingly worried, Legolas was slowly healing. He was healing at a pace on would expect for a human which was worrying to say the least. But other then that he was a shell of his former self. He jumped at the slightest noise, could not handle physical contact and did not speak the most Thranduil had seen him do that was similar to the way he used to be was climbing the trees in the royal garden. But even then he did not stay long, He seemed to be in a constant state of fear.

Thranduil had, been discussing with healers in Mirkwood about it but all off them were giving him the same thing, that elves could not handle such crimes and Legolas would fade.

That was something Thranduil would not accept. He Aragorn and Gimili seemed to be the only ones who thought Legolas would recover.

The three sat in Legolas's bed chamber which seemed to be the pattern that had emerged over the past two weeks. They would get Legolas up attempt to draw him into eating something, one of them would take him on a walk of some sorts and they would try in vain to get him to speak, but as had been seen all their efforts seemed to be in vain.

"I may not be able to stay much longer." Aragorn spoke from the chair at the far side of the room. "Legolas is my dear friend and he means the world to me but I can not leave my kingdom for too much longer."

Thranduil simply nodded in response before turning to Gimili "Will you to be leaving Master dwarf?"

"No if it is alright with you I will stay a while longer, I have no obligations I must attend to."

The relationship that was forming between Thranduil and Gimili was an interesting thing, they both had a mutual distrust of the others race but at the same time they had a mutual care for Legolas, which for the time being seemed to out way the mutual distrust.

The room had once again lapsed in to silence, once again. Only a couple minutes passed before Legolas stood.

"Legolas what wrong?" Thranduil asked

"I-I" Legolas took a deep breath his voice was so weak after not using it for weeks. "I am g-going for a walk, I just need s-some time alone... please."

"Are you sure your alright to go alone Legolas?" Gimili asked, none of them were keen on the idea of Legolas leaving to be on his own but Legolas was finally talking and that was something that they didn't want to stop.

"Y-Yes I'm sure, please just a little while" Legolas said looking at the floor, he just needed a moment alone to think, he knew that their intentions were good, but he hadn't been able to get any time alone so he could think.

"Have a good walk." Thranduil said with a smile that showed hints of the worry he was feeling over letting Legolas go, but he knew he couldn't be with Legolas all the time.

With that Legolas left, walking out of the door through the winding hallways of the palace and out the back where he could be among the trees, a place were he could be at peace.

Legolas began his slow walk through the trees, breathing in deeply the fresh air. He didn't know what was happening to him ever since that night nothing had been the same. He couldn't sleep for his dreams were plagued by the visions of that night, of the blank faces of his comrades drenched in the blood of cold death. But when he was awake it was no better, he heard voices cold drawn out voices, whispering to him that he was weak. That he was a failure, and that he had caused the deaths of the soldiers on his patrol. He felt as if he was losing his mind, nothing he did made the voices dissipate.

_Run Little Elf Run! _The voice sounded through his head, the words piercing his through his head like a sharp blade. Legolas clamped his hand over his ears wishing for the voice to stop.

_Your weak Elf your weak, look were your immortality has gotten you, what good is living forever if you suffer through everything, you will destroy the ones you love, you will pull them down with you... Fight me if you can Elf fight me while you can, your time is limited just like mine! _

"Stop!" Legolas screamed "Stop just stop!" Tears flowed down his pale face, as the voices kept going Worthless_ Elf, Not worth the life you have, Run! Run! _

Legolas was barley aware as arms closed around him, holding him close, he continued to cry for the voices to stop. For the pain to stop, he grew more frantic his breaths coming out in short gasps, his vision growing blurry. He could hear the person holding him calling his name, but he could not respond the voices continued the tormenting sounds and mocking tones and nothing would make them stop.

Thranduil was at a loss as he held his frantic child, it seemed nothing he did was working, Legolas just kept slipping farther away. Thranduil had been watching Legolas from the window just in case and it was a good thing because this had happen, these 'fits' as the healer called them kept getting worse and they had become more and more often. Thranduil knew that he needed help more then the healers of Mirkwood could offer him.

After about an hour of Legolas's 'fit' he finally went limp in his fathers arms, sleep over taking him. Carrying his song bridal style to his room and laying him gently in his bed, he thought of what he must do. Thranduil was stubborn and asking for help was not his strong suit, he was proud and liked to solve his own problems especially when it came to his family. But Thranduil could not deny that Legolas was getting worse not better and he needed help. As Legolas lay motionless on his bed, Thranduil looked at his sons face one last moment before making up his mind, he would write to Lord Elrond(3)of Rivendale and ask for his help, he was the best healer in middle earth and if he couldn't help him save his son no one could.

* * *

><p>1) I am using lake town because it is close to mirkwood relatively.<p>

2) There is no mention of what happened after Bard became the Master of Lake town except that he took over it and it got better, but for the purposes of this story I am going to have it go back to a kind of backwater town after he died, which would have been like 20 years before this story timeline happened.

3) I know that Elrond should technically have gone over the sea already but again for the purposes of this story I am going to have him still be in Rivendale.

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
